The structure of acetylcholinesterase is being investigated by analysis of subunit interactions and determination of composition of the subunits. Fast reaction (stopped-flow and temperature jump) kinetics are being employed to delineate ligand interactions with the enzyme. Finally, fluorescence methods (energy transfer and lifetime analyses) are being employed to investigate the topology of the enzyme and the distance between peripheral and active sites.